The Loneliest God
by YuYuHakushoismyLIFE
Summary: I’m not a fighter, I know that, but for once… I wish I were. sequel to 'I Found You'[COMPLETE]


The Loneliest God ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: This is a saying that just gets truer every time I say it. I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!  
  
A/N: Well, I loved my story "I Found You" so much that I decided to write a sequel. You may think, "How can you do that? I mean you killed everyone off." And that I did, but when looking for a way to write a sequel I found that I'd left one character standing. KOENMA-SAMA! If you haven't read "I Found You" please do or I'm afraid this won't make much since. So now, for your and my enjoyment, I present the sequel to "I Found You", "The Loneliest God"=^^=. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I let them all go. How could I? They trusted me, and all I could do was send them to eternity together. I couldn't save them.  
  
I'm not a fighter, I know that, but for once. I wish I were.  
  
I would give up all my powers and posts as a god to have saved them. They were my only 'friends'. I order ogres around all day, have servants and attendants, but I can't ever truly call them my friends.  
  
I the end I let my 'true' friends down. All of them. But I am Koenma, ruler of the spirit world, how could I? I already know. It's because I'm a fool. and a coward.  
  
I've always watched, in comfort, away from the danger. Never dirtying my own fingers. That's why they died, because of my cowardice, because of my resistance to believe that Youko hadn't changed. That he was still cold and cruel, even after all his time as a ningen. Oh, how wrong I'd been.  
  
It was suppose to be a routine mission. Go; defeat an unruly youkai, return; a little battle worn, but no real damage done.  
  
They'd only been gone one day when a wounded Hiei burst in through the 'Gate of Judgment', Botan screaming in his arms. When he reached my office he placed Botan on my desk and fell to the floor, unconscious. I had them rushed to the infirmary.  
  
Botan's wounds weren't serious, but rendered her blind. Hiei's however, kept him in the infirmary for a week. The entire week was hell. Hiei was so determined to get out and kill Youko that I had to us my power to restrain him. "You just cannot go, not in your condition." I remember telling him, "Are you sure that Youko did this to you? You know, there are many youkai that would love to pull an illusion like this against the Reikai Tantei."  
  
Hiei growled. "You think I'm making this up!? How 'dare' you! They wouldn't have died if you'd listened to Shizuru you bastard!" yelled Hiei, the closest to tears as I'd ever seen him.  
  
When he left at the end of the week he told me "Botan and I have agreed to stay alive until I've killed Youko. We than wish to be sent to death with the rest." and so they did. Hiei tracked Youko and Botan continued her duties as a 'Ferry Girl of the River Styx'. Though she was no longer the bubbly Botan of the Reikai Tantei days.  
  
Months later Hiei returned wet and drenched in blood.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Botan in her newly adopted cold tone.  
  
"I. know where. he. is." Panted Hiei an evil grin spreading across his face.  
  
Botan's eyes widened for a second before she too was grinning maliciously "Then what are you waiting for?" she asked in a whisper. Hiei nodded once and vanished.  
  
"Botan." I inquired. She turned and smiled sadly.  
  
"Dear Koenma, I'm sorry." She said running a hand across my cheek, "Goodbye." She kissed me on the forehead and left.  
  
That was the last time I saw them. Shortly after that she and Hiei had gone to eternity, not the Spirit World. That's the difference, isn't it? In the Spirit world you stay for a century or two and then are reincarnated. In eternity no one can visit you, you're never reincarnated. It's where I will go. But dieing, for me, is long off.  
  
No friends, no ferry girl, no one to talk to. Now I know what Hell really is. "You know," I say coldly to myself, "I must be the loneliest god."  
  
The End ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Filled in some gaps didn't it? So now you've read, make me happy and review too. Oh, before I forget, please in your review put your gender (if you're a male or a female) because I want to see if any guys actually really read fanfiction. ^_^  
  
Thanks,  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE 


End file.
